


Each others light

by incognitoguy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Asperger Syndrome, Asshole Grisha Yeager, Autism, Babysitter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Blood, Child Eren Yeager, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Parental Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Self-Harm, Slow updates (im sorry), Smart Eren Yeager, but he acts mean, erens parents are kind of there, im bad at starting stories so bare with me, levi is lowkey really sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoguy/pseuds/incognitoguy
Summary: Eren Jaeger, age 8. diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome at 6. he struggles to try to fit into a world he cant understand.Levi Ackerman, age 22. Has a part-time job at a coffee shop. He has no family left and struggles to pay his bills and his student debt. Levi feels like he has nothing in his life and its an endless cycle. until he unwillingly babysits a brat with bright green eyes that has a different perception of the world.





	1. Chapter 1

Pulling up to the jaegers house it looked normal. It was a light grey house with a white picket fence surrounding the yard, it had a short walkway to the entrance and 2 small trees off the the side of the yard. The patio had 2 chairs, a small side table in between and a bench swing. I braced myself for anything, got out of my car and walked up to the front door.  
_Ding dong_   “Ms. Jaeger? I’m Levi Ackerman, the new babysitter”  
I can't believe I was actually doing this job. The only reason i agreed is because my friend who works with Grisha Jaeger volunteered me to babysit their son, and i would of looked like an asshole if i said no at the last minute.  
_I will fucking get you back for this shit glasses_  
“The door is unlocked sweety” a distant but a loud voice came through. I opened the door and shuffled my shoes off.  
The house was nicely furnished and looked like it was just cleaned.  
Carla peeked her head out of the room “I will be right there, sorry i was finishing some last minute cleaning. You can sit down if you like”  
“Thank you” I went over and sat down and looked at my phone 2:18 pm. Way too early but I always had the habit of getting to places 15-20 minutes early or else i feel like I'm late.  
Carla finally emerged from the room shortly. “Would you like anything to drink?”  
“No thanks”  
“Eren is currently at school still and Grisha is at work, they will be back around 2:45ish. So how about we talk for a little bit”  
“Sure” I did not want to play the ‘get to know each other game’ i find it fucking stupid. I try to avoid it with questions of my own.  
“My friend said eren’s a hand full? And has a temper? tell me about that”  
“Yes, Eren….Eren's not a normal kid. He might be nervous and skittish around you, that's the way he is around anyone new.….”  
_Anxiety_?  
“He also has tantrums”  
_Tantrums? Isn't this kid 10 like or something_  
“He rarely ever gets violent with anyone, he mostly takes it out on himself. He will bite his hands and wrists. When he does take them out of his mouth and hold his arms down until you can get him to calm down”  
“So he has panic attacks or something. He has anxiety”  
“To put it mildly yes” _Mildly?_ “What if he doesn't stop, biting i mean”  
She stopped for a moment “....he hasn't had a bad episode in a while but if he does…” she stood up and walked into the adjoining kitchen and walked out with a few things in her hand and sat down. “This” she held a small device in her hand “you put in his mouth, it goes over his teeth, it keeps his jaw from fully closing and if manages to get his hand back in his mouth, its soft so he can't hurt himself.” She put it down and held two black mittens. “These we put on his hand and tie them with a string so he cant get them off”  
“That's a lot... for him just biting himself. How bad does it get”  
“He has a strong jaw….he can draw blood”  
“Damn…”  
“He hasn't had a really bad episode in a while, so he should be fine, but there's no guarantee”  
“Right, I understand.” then a brief silence followed.  
_shit think of something else or she will ask you questions._  
“How do i make him trust me”  
“Talking to him, don't touch him, let him touch you. That how you know he trusts you”  
“That's it is just talking to him?”  
“Yeah, just show him you care, ask him questions, don't talk to him like he doesn't understand. Talk to him normally, he has no issues with communication,, the only thing to watch out for is he doesn't understand expressions and he takes everything seriously, Also he may need a moment before he can speak, he has issues knowing when it's his turn in a conversation.”  
“Simple enough” She smile at me. “I won't sugar coat it, i want you to be ready to take care of him for 2 weeks. Erens not normal at all. He has a lot going on. And taking care of him requires a lot of patients.”  
“Okay. I can do it” _it's not like i have a choice now…_  
“Oh and a few more things to watch out for, don't shine lights in his face, don't put on loud noises, he hates eye contact, he trips a lot, he has a hard time sleeping, he gets startled easily…… I made a physical list in the kitchen... in case I miss anything”  
_Another list...damn_  
2:36 pm.  
“They should be here shortly, if you have any bags you can bring them in”  
“Okay” I stood up  
“And Levi...Eren is a really sweet kid, he's not a bad person, he just needs extra support”  
“Of course” I walked out and grabbed my small duffle bag from the back of my car and came back in.  
“I can give you a little tour of the house while we are waiting”  
“Sure” right then I heard tires and a distant squeaking of a break.  
“Looks like they are home early”  
A small kid barreled through the door he was wearing a small backpack and had a piece of paper in his hand “Mama! Look!”  
He looked up and saw me and froze.  
“Eren what did you bring me,” Carla said with a cheerful tone  
He still had his eyes locked on me. He backed up slowly and jumped when he felt he ran into somebody else.  
He looked up. “Papa?” he scrambled to hide behind his legs, gripping on to them like he depended on it.  
“Eren welcome home, this is Levi, He will be watching you next week” Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. His entire body was trembling.  
Carla walked over and lifted up her son. “Can you say hi to Levi”  
His eyes were locked on to me. “Scary man”  
“Oh come on Levi is not that scary” Then he burst into tears.  
“Its okay sweetie, Levi is very nice”  
I decided it would be a good time to try to talk to him.  
“Hello Eren, I’m Levi. I was hoping we could be friends” i reached my hand out as if to shake it, seeing if he would take it.  
He looked at my hand then over to his dad, then back to my hand. We were all waiting to see what he would do. But all he did was put his fingers in his mouth. “That's okay, baby steps” Carla reassured me. She put Eren down where he cautiously and hesitantly went around me and into the kitchen. We all watched him walk away then looked at each other.  
“After school eren comes home and says hi to everyone, then goes to the kitchen to do his homework”  
“Ah okay”  
“I wrote down the bases of erens set routine for before and after school, it's also on the list of things to be careful about”  
“Okay, I'll look at that”  
“And I was hoping for the next week you could spend the afternoons with him to help him warm up”  
“Yes”  
“Thank you so much, Levi, you are such a huge help”  
“Don't worry about it” _I better get paid well_


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went by awkwardly. Eren was still skittish around me but was slowly relaxing. I’d sit down with him and ask him questions or see if he needed help. Most of the time he didn't. Carla was right, he was a smart kid.  
I now have 2 more days to get this kid to completely open up to me. He refused contact from me but at least he didn't start shaking or shrink away from me when i got close. This afternoon he seemed to be more on edge than normal. He was quickly scribbling way at his math homework.  
“You Okay there buddy?”  
No reply  
“Do you need help”  
_This is not going to work if he refuses to acknowledge my existence. Just talk to me you brat_  
Then he shook his head.  
_Wow, he actually replied_ , “Are you sure, what are you working on?”  
tears started forming in his eyes.  
“I can help you if you need it, you don't have to cry, here let me...”  
_BAM_ Eren rammed his head into the table  
“Whoa eren! Don't hurt yourself”  
I was about to reach out to make sure his head was okay, then i realized that he is still scared of me. Freaking him out anymore will make it worse. Then he lifted up his head.  
And did it again. “EREN STOP IT”  
And again.  
He started muttering to himself something. “Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid”  
“CARLA”  
Shit, I forgot she ran out to grab groceries. _What kind of mum does that. Just leave your anxiety-ridden son home with someone he barely knows._  
“Eren please just listen to me”  
He stopped hitting his head and left it resting on the table, but he was still hyperventilating.  
“Eren I'm going to help you calm your breathing” _just listen to me this once_ “can you lift your head up”  
No reply  
“I’m going to need you to take a deep breath in, and out”  
Still nothing  
“In, and out”  
I constantly did that for 2 minutes, hoping he would listen to me. Then some sort of miracle happened.  
He looked up at my hand. Then started to do as i said.  
“Good. good job eren, In” He took a breath in. “And out”  
We continued to take deep breaths for a few minutes. I finally got the brat to calm down, _and he actually listened to me._  
“How about we stop homework for a little bit, and i can get you something to drink and you can rest” I reached over to grab his snot covered math worksheet.  
Eren completely sat up and drew his knees to his chest.  
He reached out and hovered his hand over mine. I froze. _Was he actually going to do it. no way._  
He hesitated for a moment. staring at the hands for a moment. he softly placed his hand on mine.   
I stared for a moment.  __ _this means he trusts me now? no way? i just calmed him down_  
Then he used his other hand to wrap it around the bottom of my hand. He started playing with my fingers and grasped on tighter.  
“Levi…” his voice was nasally from the snot in his nose but I didn't care, he was actually talking to me.  
“Levi is nice”  
“Thank you brat”  
“Levi looks scary, stop looking so scary. You’re nice”  
I decided to ignore that comment “I’m going to get you an icepack and some tissues” I pulled some tissues out of a box and handed them to him. He gave me a confused look. “Wipe your face, you have snot everywhere”  
He wiped his entire face but somehow managed to not wipe his tears and snot running down. I walked over and grabbed a tissue from his hand and wiped away the snot. I folded it over and held it up to his nose.  
“Blow through your nose” _How much snot can a kids nose hold_  
“Let's get you some ice for your head. Okay?”  
I grabbed a sandwich bag and walked over to the freezer to fill it with ice.  
Suddenly i felt arms wrap around my waist and a body pressed up against my legs. I looked down to find eren hugging up against my legs. He looked up and saw i was looking. Eren let go then reached out towards me.  
“What do you need brat” He backed up then started jumping with his arms out.  
“You want me to lift you up? Give me a second then” i turned back to finish filling the bag with ice when i felt his body up against my legs this time he reached up and started lightly smacking my back.  
I stopped and closed the bag. I turned around which made eren quickly put his hands by his side and halt what he was doing.  
“Levi, pick me up”  
“Demanding” I laughed out as I scooped eren up and adjusted him to my arm so that he was comfortable. Eren wrapped his hands around my neck and nuzzled into my shoulder.  
I grabbed a paper towel and walked out to the living room area and sat down. I wrapped the towel around the bag then shifted eren, only to realize his body was completely relaxed against mine.  
_Damn brat fell asleep_  
I carefully reached for the remote and turned the tv on. I decided to just let the brat sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bonus:  
Carla POV  
After double checking my list I drove home I pulled into the driveway and grabbed all my groceries.  
I quickly scrambled to unlock the front door and stepped inside.  
“Levi?”  
“Shh” I looked over  
_What the hell?!_  
I did a double take, then a triple take.   
Levi was laying down, with eren on the couch. And Eren was fast asleep cuddled up against levi. With his head buried into his neck and Levi was gently stroking eren's hair. In the 25 minutes they were alone. He managed to get eren to attach to him. And to sleep.  
This kid is a miracle worker.  
“How did...how?”  
He smirked a little “I just talked to him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter ideas:   
> Eren POV of his day at school   
> Levi takes Eren around town for a day.
> 
> you decide


	3. Chapter 3

Eren POV

Wake up, every morning at 6:00 am. Most kids have their mums wake them up, but I never understood that. I always wake up at 6 am. I sat up and stood up, not caring about how tired I feel. Wash up.

I walked across the hall into my bathroom to brush my teeth, comb my hair and rinse my face.

I walked back to my room to grab clothes to put on.

  1. Take off shirt, put on a shirt
  2. Put on jacket
  3. Take off pants, put on jeans.
  4. Put socks on



Then I walk out to the living room and grab my homework, double check all my answers and put it in my bag.

6:20.

Mum was in the kitchen making eggs and toast. Eggs. no

I quickly turned away to avoid confrontation.

“Eren sweety, good morning. Breakfast is almost ready.”

“I don't want it”  
“Can you at least try it, you never eat eggs”   
“I don't like them”   
“You never try them. Try them and then you can say if you like them or not”   
“No, they are yellow, it looks gross” _food should not be yellow, it is disgusting._

“Eren, sweety…”  
“Need to go to school, bye” I quickly slipped out while I had the chance.

I walked to school, going my normal route and eventually finding my way to my seat. Everyone was walking around talking, or joking around. I don't want to, i rather just observe people from afar.  

I started thinking, getting lost in my thoughts, then i  remembered.   
Levi, he is coming over and staying over. I got so happy thinking about him.   
_Levi, he is so nice, but he looks mean. I want to watch a movie with him, maybe i can show him my transformers movies, be would love seeing my collection. I talk about it a lot, maybe too much…. But he loves hearing about it._

“Good morning class, Everyone please take your seats”

I went through my classes.   
Math, Language arts, Social studies, Cooking then recess/lunch.

I normally bring a book to read or talk to Armin. I felt confident enough to talk today so I went to find him.

I saw someone else, it looked like he was talking to him. I froze up. No, I don't want to be mean and disturb him when he is with someone else. I was about to walk away when i notice he started crying.

Why is he upset.

I walked over to him and the guy stopped talking.

“Armin why are you sad?”  
“Oh look another retard”   
Did he just, I'm not retarded!   
“Excuse me”   
“You idiots, stay away from me I don't want your retardness to spread why don't you just go pick flow…”   
IM NOT RETARDED   
Out of pure anger, I punched him in his mouth.   
“IM NOT RETARDED”   
I hit him again. And again.   
I tackled him to the ground and hit him again. I didn't notice people staring or the crowd forming. I kept swinging at him.

He easily flipped me over and started hitting me. Hard. I started screaming and tears started flowing. It hurt to much.

He was then suddenly pulled off of me and I was pulled to sit up.  
“WHAT HAPPENED HERE”   
I snapped my head up. There was a lot of people. Too many. It's too loud. It hurts too much.

“Eren Jaeger” I whipped my head over. There was a lady crouched down looking at me with concern.   
Who are you   
“Hey, sweety. Is it alright if I look at your injuries”   
I didn't care about her question enough to answer. I looked around. The kid that was being mean was gone, along some of the crowd.   
I suddenly felt a hand touch my chin and someone touching my nose. I quickly jerked back.

_Why is this lady touching me? Who is she?_

“Eren i need to make sure it's not broken, okay” she went to reach for me again and i quickly moved back.

_Why is this lady trying to touch me? I don't know her. Leave me alone. It hurts too much. It is getting too loud. It is too bright. Everyone is closing in on me._

_Why can't I breathe?  
_ I'm _suffocating_

“rn...rn….ren…...EREN”  
I looked up. _What is mum doing_ here?   
“Eren sweety please look at me..”   
I looked up at her   
“Take deep breaths for me, it's okay, your okay” she walked over and scooped me in her arms, we were still on the ground, I just now noticed i was curled in a ball. I uncurled in her arms.

“There we go, good job, you're doing good.”  
She reached out and grabbed my wrist.   
“Eren can you let go of your hand”   
What?   
Then I realized, I tasted blood and felt something running down my arm. I unclenched my jaw and dropped my arm.

“Good job, thank you” She slowly lifted me up and carried me inside the school, then out to the parking lot.

She laid me down in the back seat and drove me home.   
I barely remembered anything else.   
I was lifted up then placed down.

I felt a slight stinging on my hand.

And I felt something warm placed on me.

 

I woke up and sat up to find my mum talking to someone... _is that_   
“LEVI!”   
“Whoa somebody's awake” He looked at me then gave me a sad look. Why is he sad, did i make him sad”   
“I'm sorry”   
“Whys that”   
“I made you sad”   
“What, no you didn't.....I just don't like seeing you hurt”   
“I'm fine”   
“Eren, not your not. You can't go around starting fights.”   
“Why not, he was mean”   
“Eren you got seriously hurt. You or someone else can get hurt. People will be mean, I get it. But you just have to ignore them”   
“He made Armin cry” _why is he siding with the mean person_   
He gave a long sigh then walked over to sit down next to me.   
“Promise you won't start another fight, even if they are mean.”   
“But..”   
“If they make Armin cry then go get a teacher, then they can handle them”   
I thought about it for a moment.   
“Okay”   
“Good, now how about we go get some ice cream”   
“Yeess” I stood up and threw my arms in the air, then my chest started hurting. I quickly put them down and rubbed my chest.

_Levi is giving me that look again, why is he looking like that._

“You sure your okay buddy”  
“Yep”   


 

LEVI POV

_Seeing Eren's face I almost went to that school to snap that kids neck. He had a huge bruise on the left side of his nose, under his left eye and on his jaw. His lip was busted and pretty swollen. I knew there were probably more on his body but i decided to not push it. He seems so excited to go get ice cream with me. So, for now, let's just enjoy our time together._

We walked outside and started walking towards town, which was only 2-3 min away. As soon as we got into town eren quickly grabbed my hand and stood close to me.   
_Is this too many people?_   
“Eren if it too crowded we can go home and come back another day”   
“No, I'm okay!”   
“Okay, but if its too much just tell me”   
He nodded

When we got to the ice cream shop I started to walk in. Eren who was still holding my hand stopped and pulled me back.

He was looking around in a nervous fashion.

“....carry me”  
“Eren if its too many pe…”   
“Carry me”   
I sighed. This kid was just too stubborn. I bent over and lifted him on my hip and carried him inside. He wrapped his arms around my neck. I felt his grip tighten when we walked in.   
“What can i get you two gentlemen today?”

I looked down at eren who had is head rested on my shoulder and his eyes locked on the lady behind the counter.

“What do you want buddy”  
He looked up at me then around the shop.   
“Strawberry!”   
“Okay, would you like a cone or cup”   
“Get him a cup” Levi quickly butted in, cones don't always hold ice cream, and it drips easily.

“And how many scoops”  
Eren shrugged.   
“Two will be fine”   
“And anything else?”   
I finished up our orders and paid for everything. I was still carrying eren because he refused to let go of me. I had my ice cream in one and a boy in another. Eren was happily licking his ice cream off the spoon.   
“Alright, one more stop then we can go to the park” I forgot to pick my paycheck up from work earlier. That means.   
_Shit glasses plus eren….they will probably make him cry...damn it_

 _“_ Where?”   
“My work, we just need to swing by and grab something”   
He looked a little confused but nodded. I walked down the street and around the corner into a small little bake shop.   
“Hey, Levi! Omg who is that!”   
“Hey Petra, this is eren, the kid I babysit. Please don't yell”   
“Right sorry. Got a little excited”

“Can you say hi to her eren” he looked at her. Chewing on his spoon then buried his head into my neck  
“A shy little one”   
“Very, can you get me my paycheck before shit glasses comes out and starts screaming”   
“Right”   
Petra disappeared to the back room. I looked down at eren who had his head turned looking at everyone behind us sitting at the tables. I felt his left leg shaking against my back.   
_He's nervous, maybe this is too much._

“LEVVII” eren jumped and tighten his grip on my neck  
_Fuck_   
“Be quiet shit glasses”   
“OMG IS THIS EREN, HE IS SO CUTE”   
He turned his head over to her. He pressed his body closer to mine and his legs wrapped tighter.

“HEY THERE, OH MY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE” hanji was screaming like a manic.

Eren let go of my neck and started holding his ears tightly as a tear started forming in his eyes. “Hanji shut the hell up, you're upsetting him”

“Oh im sorry, its okay eren im nice!” she reached over to touch his head. That's when eren let out an ear scratching wail.

“Great look what you did, were u ever taught to not touch people you don't know, dumbass!!”  
Petra ran out from the backroom with my paycheck in hand trying to process the scene.

Eren then started to try and crawl out of my arms.   
“Eren no buddy”     
“Let him go, it's too much for him to process”   
“Well if you knew that why did u scream in his face!”   
Everyone was staring at this point and whispering to each other. I held onto eren tightly and started petting his head.   
“Its okay buddy, deep breaths”   
After a minute the screaming calmed down, Eren was trying to catch his breath. I snatched the paycheck from petra and walked out.   
“Lets go to the park now, its calm and quiet”   
Eren nodded. I handed him back his ice cream and we went to the park to enjoy some peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of ice cream would levi get?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry! This update took forever and the chapter isn't long, I keep retyping it, not happy with my writing style. I'm doing my best to improve currently.   
> If you have any constructive criticism for me please don't be afraid to let me know!  
> Heres a new chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Levi POV  
  
Today was the day eren's parents were leaving, meaning i was going to be with Eren for an entire 2 weeks.  
I started to get more and more nervous as the evening got closer. How would Eren react to his parents being gone for so long?   
Eren only went to school 1 day a week, then was homeschooled for the others. Eren was a bright kid but I don't know how I'm going to school him. Do i just give him a worksheet? Or do I give him videos to watch?  
“Leviiii what's got you so deep in thought? Did u find a boyfriend?!”

“No” I answered with as much annoyance as possible.  
“Someboodys cranky” hanji poked at my cheek  
“Shut up I'm thinking”  
“Abouuutt”  
“Babysitting that brat now shut up”  
“Awww you're attached”  
“I Never sa…”  
“Don't worry, it seems like eren has become very close to you and he is a nice kid”  
I ignored her and wiped down the same spot of the counter, waiting for a customer to come in.  
“Levi go home!” Petra shouted  
“Wha?”  
“They said you can go home”  
“I still have 2 more hours…”  
“And a lot of homework and another job, go home” I stopped my repetitive wiping and took off my pointless work apron. I gathered my things and walked outside and towards the jaegers house. As I approached I saw both Grisha and Carla loading their car up and eren standing outside, barefooted, and confused.  
I started to approach him, he turned around and immediately his teary eyes lit up.  
“Hey kid”  
“Levi!” he ran over and hugged at my knees.  
I lifted him up and walked over to Carla who was now smiling at me. “Levi! Your early”  
“Yeah they let me off early at my other job”  
“That was nice”  
“Yeah, do you need any help”  
“No, we…” She was quickly cut off by Grisha  
“We can handle this, we’re almost done. Eren, you're too old to be carried.”  
“I don't mind” I felt his grip tighten on my shirt.  
“Isn't he heavy, and again he is too old. Eren grow up” It got tighter.  
“Really Sir I don't mind, I'll do it less often but right now he needs comforting” He frowned and scowled at eren. He walked away and scoffed. I turned to look at Carla for answers. “He is still having a hard time adjusting to the fact that eren is different than normal kids.”  
“Why he's his son, he should be able to adjust to anything to suit his needs”  
“It's hard for him”  
“It shouldn't be”  
“I know” she gave a sad sigh  
I did as much as I can help them pack their stuff and get everything in order while still entertaining eren who was currently invested in a book.  
“Hey Eren, come here. Let's see your parents off.” He stood up and walked next to me at the doorway where Carla and Grisha stood. Carla squatted down and grabbed both of erens hands.  
“Eren sweety remember what I was talking about, a few days ago” Eren had his eyes locked on the floor as if it was going to give him answers  
“You have a meeting April 13th at 5:00 pm in the conference hall”  
Carla looked at him somewhat surprised then replied “No what I told YOU about before bedtime” Eren rocked on his feet “you need to go somewhere for work for a while”  
Carla smiled at him “Yes good job, your father and I need to go somewhere very important, so Levi will stay with you”  
“For how long”  
“2 weeks… but I promise we will be back before you know it, I know...” Carla was cut off  
“No”  
“it will be okay”  
“Don't leave me again”  
“I promise ill…” Eren threw himself to his knees and curled into a ball. You could hear loud wails and distant mumbles of ‘not again’ and ‘im sorry’  
“Hey Levi will be here to play with you”  
“NO” Grisha looked down with an annoyed scowl. I could tell the man had issues with his son. “Eren. you need to calm down, tantrums don't get you anywhere” Eren still did not let up  
“EREN ENOUGH!” Eren reached up and squeezed his ears.  
“Grisha honey please don't yell at him, it’s hard for him”  
“So what, he is old enough to know better”  
“DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE”  
“Eren sweety we will be back very shortly, so don't worry Levi will be here to play with you and you can show him your collections” He stopped screaming shortly after she said that, but he was still sobbing.  
“I'm not dealing with this crap anymore, Carla lets go, Eren grow up” And with that, he walked out.  
Carla wiped some of the tears from his face. “Eren don't worry we are coming back, I promise. Be strong for me and have fun with Levi” He didn't respond, only looked at her. but it was clear to both of us that he listened to her. She brushed some of his bangs back and kissed his forehead. “I love you”  
Carla turned around and closed the door with a light click. And with that we were alone. I lifted eren up and carried him over to the couch.  
“Hey buddy, do you want to go get ice cream?” He shook his head.  
“That's okay, just tell me if you need anything” He shifted around and sat up. “...Water”  
"Of course"  
I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. I don't really know how to break the silence. If I talk to him about it he will stay upset but if I try to cheer him up he will ignore me. After filling a glass of water I walked back over to him. He was lost in thought, he had his arms wrapped around his midsection and he was lightly rocking himself. I sat the glass of water down on the side table and crouched down. “Eren,.....I need to ask you something serious” He looked over at me  
“Does your dad always talk to you like that?”  
“....only when he is mad”  
“And how often is he mad”   
“...a lot” “Has he….” how do you ask a child these questions…. “Has he ever hit you..when he gets mad”  
“Yes” I felt anger flaring up inside of me, my mind screaming with so much anger and questions. Instead, I tried to repress it and give him a reassuring look.  
“Have you told your mum?”  
“No…”  
“You should let her know”  
“Okay” he started fidgeting with his hands  
“Eren I'm serious…” He suddenly stood up and walked away. I was going to talk to her about it myself because I highly doubt eren will say anything about it. To me, it was clear that he didn't know how serious his situation was.  
I heard a loud thunk and a week voice calling for me. I shot up and ran down the hallway and found the bathroom door open with the stench of vomit coming from it. “Eren?! Are you okay”  
He was sitting on his knees with his head leaned against the wall in front of the toilet. I walked over and crouched down next to him.  
“Hey buddy, not feeling so great” I pushed his bangs away and started rubbing his back for comfort. He shook his head and to further confirm this he leaned back over and started heaving over the toilet. I winced at the sounds, nothing was coming out he was just dry heaving. He stopped and looked up at me, tears forming in his eyes. He threw himself around me and started balling his eyes out.  
“I'm sorry i..m s...orry” I wrapped my arms around him and started rubbing his back for comfort. “Hey, eren it's okay. It’s not your fault” I started to shush him and lightly rock back and forth, hoping to relax him. I felt something warm seeping through my pant leg and spreading. Right when the sobbing stopped it started again with even more apologies.  
“Eren eren its okay, it's fixable. Just relax and ill clean it up” He looked up at me his cheeks were stained with tears and his nose and eyes were red from crying.  
“It's okay?” he leaned back off of me  
“Of course, How about we get you changed and ill clean it up okay?”  
“Okay..”  
  
  
Time skip~  
  
I sat on the guest bed with a towel draped over my head, using one hand to rub my hair dry and the other to scroll through my phone. 3 missed calls from carla...she's probably frantic by now  
  
Me: Sorry I missed your calls, Eren wasn't feeling well  
Carla: that's fine, I wanted to make sure you were doing okay Hows eren  
Me: He is asleep now, He threw up and wet himself  
Carla: Poor baby...He’s probably stressed out  
Me: Yeah, I'm about to head to bed too.  
Carla: Okay, goodnight.  
I sat my phone on my bed next to me and stood up. I sighed and leaned back for a moment, lost in thought though I'm not sure what I am really thinking about. One moment hanji is freaking her shit, the next she comes out of nowhere telling me she got me a babysitting job, now I'm sitting in a different house half naked after a kid pissed on me. I snapped out of my thoughts when I head a light knock on my door. Eren was standing at the doorway with his head hung low.  
“Hey buddy, did I wake you?” He didn't say anything, instead, he started walking up to me and climbed onto the bed.  
“I can't sleep”I looked at the brunette for a moment who was covering himself with a blanket before rolling over to look at me.  
“Well...uh your welcome to sleep here, I need to put a shirt on first.” He nodded and closed his eyes. I quickly stood up to grab a shirt before laying down in bed next to the kid. I rolled over and closed my eyes and less than I minute later I felt a body press up against my back. I turned my head to find eren curled up against me with one arm clinging onto my shirt. I smiled before shifting a little a feel asleep without any trouble.


End file.
